


The one time Irene Adler won

by ship_a_holic



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, MemeBody Worship, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Sherlock Holmes, Teasing, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_a_holic/pseuds/ship_a_holic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Sherlock's experiences during his 'appointment' with Adler</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one time Irene Adler won

Flashes. Blurred images jolt me in and out of consciousnes. Gasping for air i writhe and buck, frustrated at the bonds that hindered my movement.

A flurry of breathe on my left.

A sigh towards my right.

My blindfolded eyes were wide open, mouth identical. I was at the mercy of the touches that teased my body, , tantilizing me to the offers they promised. Cold hands fluttered across my ribcage dipping down to the sharp indentation of my hip before rising again, nails scratching enough to leave pink lines in their wake.

A groan.

A mutter.

Frustration welled inside me, my body beginning to protest to the ministrations, goosebumps riddling my naked body as i licked my lips, starting to work my tongue in protest. A sudden grip on my tie, sharp nails digging into my skin. Gasping, i bucked up, seeking friction to my already aching member.

'Please,' i whispered, body shaking with pent up emotion. 

A slender finger was put into my mouth, sliding down and catching on my lower lip before a husky voice purred, 'Suck.'

My heart skipped a beat, my pulse beginning to match the already heavy beat of my groin, as i cautiously slid my wet tongue against the digit before me. Bringing it into my mouth, i greedily lapped it up before a second digit was added, and a third. Moaning around them, i shut my eyes, dragging my teeth along the fingers as i continued to suck slowly.

In. Out.  
In. Out.

A hand was gently placed on my right cheek halting my movement. Pulling out the fingers, the voice sounded again, this time in my left ear.

'On your hands and knees,' it whispered as the ties binding my hands above me were undone.

Drawing in a shaky breathe, i drew my torso up twisting around until i was in the desired position. The soft silk sheets rustled below me as i adjusted my legs, spreading them wide. I could hear faint movement on my right , dipping my head, i licked my lips, forearms shaking slightly. My body was alive, hot and agonizingly raw with the pure animalistic urge to just be taken. A finger traced the outline of my calf, tantilizingly slow as it slid across smooth skin and upwards. a sharp grip on my hair, tugging it back until my neck was exposed. 

A sharp gasp.

My hands gripped the sheets, catching my bottom lip with with my teeth as a slick tongue slid from the base of my throat to the top. Nibbling at my earlobe, the faint scent of perfume hit the air as the warmth of a mouth decended upon my jaw, biting hard on the flesh before smoothing it with a tongue. 

'Are you ready?' the voice sounded. That voice, purely sex on its own, seductively smooth and purely dominant - drawn out in husky undertones.  
'Yes,' i groaned, my heart beating frantically in my chest as the digit that had been slowly drawing up my thigh, neared its destination.  
'God yes,' i whispered.

A soft chuckle to my right, as the hand in my hair loosened its grip to draw down my back. Two hands were now trailing down from opposite ends of my body as they drew closer together. Breathing in between short gasps, my body wracked in anticipation as the two hands finally...


End file.
